The Girl in the Corner
by Pupmon1
Summary: A young girl Estelle was sent to a school for people who use magic. And there she met a young girl, who was all alone in the corner. [Ristelle] *may continue but for now complete*


**AN: I know I know. _Pup you have three other stories you have to work on._** **Well sorry random reader I made up in my head, but this needed to be written! Ristelle is my perfect OTP, and it was missing from my page.**

 **BTW: If you recognize anything, this is a parody of a scene in RWBY where Ruby and Blake meet...sorta. The situation is the same, nothing else is. Hence why this isn't under 'crossovers'.**

 **Read**

* * *

Estelle shifted positions awkwardly on her sleeping bag. She wasn't used to sleeping on the floor like this, but it was exciting. Due to her heritage, she never got to do fun stuff like this. This school will be an interesting experience for her, outside her parent's sphere of influence. She rolled onto her stomach and looked around, everyone was having so much fun, talking and playing, like normal kids.

Though one girl wasn't. A small girl with brown-ish red hair sat in the corner by a candle, a book in her lap. Estelle found that strange...then again she was alone too. Looking around Estelle decided...maybe she could go talk to her, or try to.

Estelle slowly stood and walked over to the girl with a smile. "Hello."

The girl glanced up, a dangerous light held in her emerald green eyes. "Yes? What is it you want?"

"I just wanted to hello. You seemed lonely over here," Estelle said hesitantly.

The girl didn't respond, though she pulled her book up, as if trying to block out Estelle. The pink haired girl looked around awkwardly then spoke again. "What's your name?"

"Rita Mordio," the redhead answered, pride practically dripping off her voice, as if she expected Estelle to recognize the name.

Estelle nodded like she understood. "Well...hi Rita. I'm Estellies...but you can call me Estelle."

"Awesome…"

"Its a pleasure to meet you." Estelle held out her hand for Rita to take.

Rita slowly peered over the top of her book with an annoyed glare. "...that's great…"

Estelle didn't sense the annoyed energy wafting off the girl. Instead, she sat down beside the girl and looked her over. She was wearing a strange vest cloak, loosely tied by a sash around her waist, it barely covered her small chest, and you could almost see her panties under the cloak. On the other side of her sat a bundle of clothes that consisted of a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of mismatched shoes. Estelle also noticed Rita was wearing one white sock, and a pair of green tinted goggles.

Rita glanced over at the pink haired girl who had invaded her space. "What do you want?"

Estelle ignored her question, her gaze focused on the book in her hands. "What are you reading?"

Rita paused and slowly lowered her book, looking over at Estelle. "Wh-what?"

"What are you reading? What's your book about?"

Rita looked down at her book and said softly, "Spontaneous human combustion via magical means…"

The young redhead expected Estelle to awkwardly get up and leave, but was clearly surprised when she didn't move. Instead Estelle smiled and asked, "Why?"

"Well...we're here to learn about magic, right? I...signed up for classes in fire magic. I'd rather not combust…"

"Oh, that's a good idea. I've had to study up on healing arts."

Rita cringed and shook her head. "Those are just as hard." Now that they were talking about something she knew about, something she clearly had passion about, she seemed more comfortable.

"You need to have compassion...but also not just absorbed the injury."

Estelle nodded at the girl and leaned back on the wall. "Those are the basics. But its more complicated than that."

Rita nodded and chuckled lightly. "Magic usually is. It looks so easy...till it all goes wrong." Suddenly, Rita's expression dropped. She looked away to hide her emotions, but Estelle caught on.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, reaching out to put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Rita growled and pushed Estelle away. "I'm fine!" she snapped.

Estelle pulled away and scooted back. "S-sorry…"

Rita glared at Estelle for a moment before they both noticed the room was darker now. Everyone was already slipping into their sleeping bags. Rita took her candle and blew it out. Without a word to the pink haired girl she stood, grabbed the bundle of clothes and walked away, back to where she would be sleeping.

Estelle watched the girl until she was swallowed by the darkness. She recognized the expression the leaving girl had on her face too well. The expression of loneliness. Estelle sighed and stood as well. "I'll...make friends...at some point…" she mumbled before walking away. She doesn't notice the glint of green...Rita watching her through her goggles.

* * *

 **AN: I might continue this...later. I love Ristelle~ Pupmon is happy~! Now back to RWBY...which I also enjoy.**


End file.
